Talk:Unusual Monster Truck Incidents
put when bigfoot popped another truck's tire-Wiki C I don't know anything about that crash so if anyone knows about this Bigfoot incident from above, please add it. We should also add the incident where a truck accidentially drove right over another during that race one time. Thelennyleggoshow. Lenny, the race you are talking about it Carolina Crusher Vs. Snakebite. As for Wiki Contributor, I believe he is talking about when Bigfoot cut off Ecology Eliminator. But Ecology Eliminator popped his own tire, so i say dont add it. -Toon If you are correct about the latter, then I certainly won't add it. Thelennyleggoshow. Lenny your wrong big for cause the truck's tire to pop-Wiki C Wiki C, Bigfoot cut off ecology eliminator, and he stopped, doing an endo, slightly bumping bigfoot, and popped his own tire. -Toon WHere did the Rottweiler/Overkill incident happen? -Toon St. Louis this year during qualifying, the article says. I didn't add that, ask the wiki contributer maybe he has more information. Thelennyleggoshow. Hey put grave digger 19 crash in houston-Wiki C Explain what happened, please. -Toon Grave Digger was facing Brutus in Round 2 when at the last lap Digger won but a odd bouce sent him tumbling on the left front tire and landed on the new seat covered stands but bounty hunter stop him to land in the stands-Wiki C I found a video of that one. Grave Digger 19 was racing against Brutus in Houston 2004, which was actually, believe it or not, during Grave Digger 19's debut. The truck rolled forward on the front right tire and crashed into the stands, almost flipping into them. The truck that stopped him was actually Scarlet Bandit, not Bounty Hunter, which was on the opposite side of SB. Thelennyleggoshow. For Carolina Crusher and Snake Bite, the picture shows that Snake Bite actually drove over Carolina Crusher. It was mixed up. More unusual incidents There's also the time when Avenger popped off both his back tires when he landed from a jump, when bad news travels fast did a wheele and destroyed his front axel hiting a ramp (this was a nominee for crash madness 2008), and Max D's run in arlington in 2011. One of the trucks are wild hair- Wiki C I got a very good incident. I doubt it, but speak anyway. -Toon Ragin Steel and Sting. Not even close to worthy. It wasnt an incident, it was purposely. It's not even the first time it's happened, goldberg had done it several times before. Not adding that. -toon Is he referring to WF2 when Ragin Steel crushed sting? That wasn't an "accident". Thelennyleggoshow. Add this Houston Show 3 2011 A bird flew into relient stadium and started flying around the track. Eventually animal patrol came and captured the bird. - Wiki C Did anyone else see or hear about the two truck racing roll in Tupelo? Both Master of Disaster and Hotsy rolled during an arena monster jam race. Mythman96 Should we make a page specifically for races when both trucks trucks rolled? There was another one in Syracuse yesterday where Team Hot Wheels and Saigon Shaker both wrecked at the same time. Mythman I added the Grave Digger 18 because it happened at my first show in 2004 and I always has been one of the strangest things I've seen happen. Mythman I found video of the Bigfoot arena crash. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yvq8GdhDijA Mythman96 (talk) 23:46, January 24, 2018 (UTC) Why is the Bad News Travels Fast crash listed. Trucks have ripped off axels before. That aint new or unusual. ToonRaiderStudios (talk) The Bad News crash is unusual because it happened in an arena and the housing fell off after just clipping a car. Mythman Link to the War Wizard video?JoshWizz123 (talk) 06:59, August 7, 2018 (UTC)JoshWizz123 https://www.facebook.com/groups/282946828774528/permalink/552524265150115/. Its on this page somewhere. ToonRaiderStudios (talk) Video of the Xtreme Diesel accident? --Don't forget your umbrella! - Timebomb192potato (Dongwa's boyfriend) 01:54, October 8, 2018 (UTC) I had to re-add the junkyard dog, overkill duel crash because for some reason it was deleted. --Mythman96 (talk) 02:57, November 29, 2018 (UTC) Is it really weird to anyone else that I saw 11 of these accidents in person? --Mythman96 (talk) 07:10, February 2, 2019 (UTC) The photos under Grave Digger 18 and Wrecking Crew do not correspond to their incidents. crew is the wrong city and digger is the wrong year. --Mythman96 (talk) 01:22, March 4, 2019 (UTC) Alright, then lets remove them and put in the correct images. ToonRaiderStudios (talk) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HsZSXsjn9zU Link for Scooby-Doo and Max-D --Mythman96 (talk) 18:42, March 19, 2019 (UTC) Tropical Thunder hit the balloon because the balloon was an obstacle on the course, it isn't an unusual incident. ToonRaiderStudios (talk) Tropical Thunder Alright, putting this to rest. The Bud Can was left out for freestyle. Not only was it, but Tropical Thunder hit it 2 times. Its not an incident. It was his freestyle. A standard one. --Nate097 (talk) 17:26, June 25, 2019 (UTC) uum, brodozer catched on fire at world finals 20 Bigfoot 9 Now Im not the one saying this, and I read the thread ChevyRoo linked, and at the end of the thread, they seem to come to the conclusion that the story was entirely made up. Can someone go read the page and come to a conclusion on the legitamacy of the story?ToonRaiderStudios (talk) 00:23, July 14, 2019 (UTC) Link to the 2019 Bounty Hunter incident?--JoshWizz123 (talk) 13:50, August 12, 2019 (UTC)JoshWizz123 Here is the 2019 Bounty Hunter incident. Happened yesterday. https://www.facebook.com/northwestmonstertrucks/videos/733154483773610/ ToonRaiderStudios (talk) 16:45, August 12, 2019 (UTC) That Buckshot wreck was nearly catastrophic! I was there the night before and I thought the one lane was a little close to the wall. --Mythman96 (talk) 23:32, September 15, 2019 (UTC) Grave Digger 38 Here is Charlie's crash in Brazil (All of my info is coming from the instagram post). https://www.instagram.com/p/B6WNBxGBT6C/ ToonRaiderStudios (talk) 06:32, December 27, 2019 (UTC) How do you remove a picture? I'm trying to remove wrecking crew/digger 18 as they are not from their listed incidents, but I don't know how to edit a gallery. --Mythman96 (talk) 21:13, January 9, 2020 (UTC)